fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joel Reid
Joel Reid is a member of the organization, God's Work, and the newest member of the organization's branch, Control Corps. He is a seventeen year old male, known as a prodigy for being able to control a highly unstable type of magic weapon, as is the same with most of Control Corps. He is also one of the few members of God's Work who is an actual mage, though he does not know much magic at all. Appearance Joel has blond hair and blue eyes, though his hair is usually covered by a pale colored hat with several patches on it that he added himself to it to make it look cooler. He wears an orange and white jacket that goes down to just below his ribs, underneath which he wears a black, zip-able shirt with black and white striped sleeves. He wears blue trousers with numerous pockets, though they appear to be more for fashion than use. His shoes, likewise, are checkered black and white as well. Personality Joel, unlike most members of God's Work as a whole organization, is a very cheerful, optimistic person. He has a positive outlook on life, and also unlike most of the members, he does not look down on magic users, mostly because he is a mage himself. He is somewhat sensitive about people bringing this up, however, as he does not have much magic power and only knows requip magic, which he does not use for any real combat purposes other than to summon his weapon, Squall. Other than that, he simply uses it to change his clothes. He is also quite sensitive about his height, being only 5'3. His favorite foods are tempura and miso soup, but he has a notable dislike for things that are too sweet, and absolutely hates carrots. He views his teammates as his friends, even if they do not view him in the same way, and will strive to help them. However, he will strive to help ANYONE in danger, which is seen as a flaw by most since this extends to his enemies as well at times. History Synopsis Equipment Squall: Squall is Joel's weapon of choice. It is a large bladed gun that is also one of the organization's Living Weapons. While not necessarily alive, the weapon can shift it's metal to form a creature, having a large mouth with the blade acting as it's tongue. It is made mostly to feast on magic. This will fuel the weapon and make it much stronger, and also give the gun the ability to fire magical bullets. This is limited however, as each gun can only fire certain types of magic; the magic consumed is simply used as ammo. Squall can only fire bullets made of wind. Like most living weapons, Squall has the capability to understand human speech, and can telepathically speak to Joel. Due to him talking to it and treating it like an ally rather than a weapon, it sees him as a friend, and has casual conversations with him. It does, however, know when to get serious. Magic and Abilities Apart from using Reequip magic, Joel does not use his. This is due to the fact that he has unusually low magic power and was brought up thinking it was a bad thing. As such, he is not adept with it at all. He learned Requip magic solely to call upon Squall if needed. Other than that, it is not used. He does, however, have good physical prowess. Enhanced Speed: Due to the training measures done at God's Work, Joel is exceptionally fast. He is able to keep up with Magic users in the heat of combat. He is also able to run fast enough while wielding Squall to match a magic vehicle. Enhanced Strength: Due to his training, he is remarkably strong. Likewise, as he did not grow up using magic, he is not reliant on it at all, making all his strength natural. He is VERY strong, as Squall, like other Living Weapons, is a very heavy weapon. He is also able to punch with enough force to break walls, which one would probably not think looking at his appearance. Trivia The picture is of Romeo Leoni from God Eater. The concept of the Control Corps. is also of God Eater origin, as are living weapons. The rest of God's Work, however, is not.